The objective of this proposal is to continue support of the infrastructure of the Southwest National Primate Research Center (SNPRC). The SNPRC is located on the campus of the Texas Biomedical Research Institute, its host institution. The SNPRC maintains approximately 2,500 nonhuman primates, primarily baboons, macaques, marmosets, and chimpanzees. It maintains breeding populations of baboons, rhesus macaques, and common marmosets. The base grant is composed of Administration components; SNPRC Service components which includes the various veterinary, research, and behavioral service units of the SNPRC; Animal Colony components for the baboons, macaques, marmosets, and chimpanzees; the Immunology Core Laboratory; and two Resource Related Research Projects, one on Genomics and one on Metabolic Disease Profiling. The research programs in the Center are based in one of three Research Facilitation Groups. These groups provide expertise and support to investigators conducting research in the Center. The groups are Infectious Disease and Biodefense; Metabolic Diseases and Genomics; and Physiology, Behavior and Basic Medicine. The mission of the SNPRC is to improve the health of our global community through innovative biomedical research with nonhuman primates. Consistent with this mission, the SNPRC is committed to translational research. The administration, primate resources, veterinary resources, and research resource infrastructures supported by the base grant enable the SNPRC to be responsive to national biomedical research needs and to accommodate investigators who want to access Center resources for collaborative research purposes. Special, and in some cases unique, strengths of the SNPRC are a wide variety of primate species to meet diverse research needs; the largest pedigreed and genotyped population of nonhuman primates available for genetic research; research opportunities with chimpanzees; ABSL-3 and ABSL-4 facilities; and research emphasis and expertise on gene discovery for common chronic diseases, development of vaccines, drugs for infectious disease, and stem cell biology.